


leave me to you

by thunderlokes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderlokes/pseuds/thunderlokes
Summary: So, Akaashi has a nice dick. Bokuto remembers it every shared showers in training camps.Every beginning and end of practice when they have to change.Every time the setter pops one mid-practice and has to adjust his junk so that the tent would be less noticeable.And when he shifts nervously as Bokuto kneels in front of him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 239





	leave me to you

Akaashi has a nice dick. 

It is a thought that Bokuto keeps in the recesses of his mind. He hasn't held it or even seen it properly, but he just knows that the setter has a nice dick. 

He remembers getting a glimpse of it for the first time during his second training camp. He was in the bathroom with Konoha and Kuroo, still high-strung from the practice and ready to do dumb shit like standing in circle and chanting "Ey! Ey!" to the beat of the music coming from Kuroo's phone while thrusting their hips. 

Akaashi emerged from his shower cubicle not long after, pointedly ignoring them as he reaches for his towel. Bokuto couldn't stop his eyes from glancing down as his underclassman pats his face dry first, leaving his privates and long legs exposed to the world. 

Of course, it was only a glance. Bokuto would never stare at Akaashi's dick no matter how good it looks slightly pink, half-hard, and with some water dripping down from it. 

(Okay, his glance lasted a few seconds too long.) 

He remembers calling out the setter to join them but Akaashi only gave them one silent look that is full of judgement, before walking away to the drier part of the bathroom and got dressed.

Bokuto saw it again two months later during the team's onsen trip before nationals. The club had a lot of budget in his second year that they managed to send the starting players and substitute players to the nearest hot springs to de-stress. 

Everyone had already washed and some are already in the hot pool of water like Bokuto. As he pretends to listen to Komi and Washio's conversation, he watches the setter cautiously make his way to the water, but all it made him look like is an ethereal water sprite surrounded by steam, skin flushed from the heat. Eyes half-lidded, Bokuto follows Akaashi's movements as he removes the cloth around his waist and _oh—_

He got a really nice dick. 

It's longer than his and almost has the same girth as Bokuto's. (Akaashi is just as thick but Bokuto stubbornly wants to have something more than what the setter has. His kouhai definitely does not have a bigger junk.) It hangs flaccidly between his legs, tone darker than Akaashi's already tanned skin, resting on a neat bush of hair. 

_Holy shit, does he trim?_

Bokuto refocuses his eyes, perving on his underclassman for the last time before he submerged in the water, and feels his face burn as he sees that Akaashi's pretty much hairless aside from the trimmed area above his dick. 

Akaashi shaves his balls. Bokuto does not know what to do with that information, along with the fact that he just stared at a first year and his new friend's penis for a solid 15 seconds. 

He slid down, burying himself further down the hot water to cover and try to cleanse his shame. 

So, Akaashi has a nice dick. Bokuto remembers it every shared showers in training camps, every beginning and end of practice when they have to change, every time the setter pops one mid-practice and has to adjust his junk so that the tent would be less noticeable, and when he shifts nervously as Bokuto kneels in front of him. 

Bokuto does not remember how they ended up there. They just got back to school, still positively buzzed from winning the nationals. It is late at night, and the whole team agreed to leave the celebration for tomorrow when they're not about to fall over their feet from exhaustion. Not long after they've arrived, he and Akaashi are left alone in the club room then things got hazy. 

Although, one thing is clear: Bokuto wants Akaashi's dick in his mouth. 

He waits expectantly as the setter fiddle with his hand, like he usually does when he's troubled, with a blushing face. 

"Are you sure, Bokuto-san?" He asks, voice quiet but fuller with emotions than usual. 

Bokuto puts a hand on one of Akaashi's thighs, dangerously close to his crotch. He rubs his thumb gently on the clothed skin, not missing the hitch of breath. "I wouldn't be down here if I wasn't sure, Akaashi." He leans in until there's enough distance for the younger man to feel his warm breath on his skin. He then looks up to the hesitant but definitely turned-on face of the setter. "Are _you_ sure about this?"

His glistening lips are slightly parted. Eyebrows scrunched up above his hooded eyes. 

He looks beautiful and Bokuto wants to wreck him even further.

"I want to." Akaashi finally says. 

Bokuto tugs lightly on his pants. Akaashi blushed even darker as he pushes it down. He opted to let it stay around mid-thigh but Bokuto is greedy and dragged it until it dropped to his ankles. Golden eyes returned to the clothed growing bulge in front of him. He couldn't help but lick his lips from anticipation. 

"Don't stare at me like that." Akaashi says, a hand covering his heavily flushed face. "It's embarrassing." 

Bokuto chuckles. "No need to be shy now." He caresses the younger man's inner thigh, noting how soft the skin is. 

Akaashi opens his mouth before closing it, teeth clacking together, like he wanted to say something but decided against it. He hooks his thumb on the band of his boxers and sets his erection free. It dangles half-hard in front of Bokuto's face. It seems bigger now that he is kneeled in front of it. 

Thankfully, Bokuto has a big mouth. 

He curls a hand around it, the tips of his fingers barely touching from the girth, then tries to give it a few, gentle pumps. When he hears Akaashi hiss, he stops and loosens his grip. 

"Sorry. Do I need to spit on my hand?" 

Dark eyes meet his. They're quite hazy-looking now. "No, I'm good. It's good." 

He grins at him and resumes on stroking his cock. Bokuto watches in fascination as it grows harder in his hand, the head flushing red more and more. Tempted, he presses a kiss on the tip, savouring the barely suppressed whine coming from Akaashi. He continues to keep kissing the head before mouthing the side of the length further down. 

"This is unfair." Akaashi mutters.

"Huh?" 

He looks down and immediately curses, covering half of his face with the back of his hand, as he catches Bokuto licking the underside of his cock to the tip, eyes staring back up at him. 

"What is it, Akaashi?" He prods, teasing the younger man by continuing his ministrations and pressing his tongue flatter on the vein running on the side. 

Akaashi removes the hand covering his face and reaches down to push Bokuto away. "It's unfair that my dick got kissed first before you could have properly kissed me." 

Bokuto laughs airily, pushing himself up. He places his dry hand on the back of Akaashi's head, feeling the dark curls in his hand. He leans until their noses touch. "You could've just asked."

"I suppose." Akaashi replies dismissively, hands cupping Bokuto's face and catches his lips. He's shorter and smaller but he's the one in control. 

Bokuto hums in pleasure into his mouth. He glides his other hand upwards to play on the head of Akaashi's cock. The shorter man groans and wraps his arms around Bokuto's neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. It was messy, sloppy, and Bokuto couldn't get enough of it. He adjusts his body, trapping one leg between his and humps his own desperate erection underneath his tight pants. 

He gasps when Akaashi bit down his lower lip. Opening his eyes slightly, Bokuto catches him smirk before pushing his tongue inside Bokuto's mouth again. He wonders where his bashful underclassman had gone. 

Apparently having enough fill of kisses, Akaashi puts his hands on Bokuto's shoulders and gestures for him to start sucking his dick again by pushing him down. 

_Greedy. Akaashi is greedy._

Obediently, Bokuto drops to his knees once more. He does not resume on licking his cock. Instead, he puts the whole head on his mouth, mindful of his teeth and lets his tongue swirl around it. There's precome on it now and he catches it, letting the taste of it cover his whole mouth. 

Akaashi groans loudly above him. Bokuto's own cock twitches in interest and he palms himself through the fabric. He moans on the contact, sending vibrations on Akaashi's, making Akaashi let out a shuddering breath. 

"Bokuto-san!"

He inhales, the smell of sex almost made him delirious, and takes more of Akaashi in his mouth. He hallows his cheeks, enjoying the way Akaashi throws his head back, neck exposed and Adam's apple bobbing as he moans in pleasure. 

Relaxing his throat, Bokuto goes down even more. His pace is steady, taking it further and further even when it has already reached his throat. There's some inch and a half left when he chokes. He pulls back immediately, coughing and teary eyed. 

A hand runs gently on his hair. "You don't have to, Bokuto-san." 

He shakes his head. His mind is already set on deepthroating Akaashi. 

"Bokuto-san…" Akaashi protested weakly as Bokuto resumes on his goal. 

It takes several tries, the hand on his hair never leaving, but when he doesn't choke as violently as before, he presses on until his nose hit the rough pubic hair. Bokuto looks up and he is rewarded with a throaty groan, half-lidded dilated dark eyes, and a—

"Good job, Bokuto-san." 

He always enjoys it when Akaashi praises him, on and off court, but it had never made his skin tingle like it did now. Bokuto presses harder on his own cock and starts bobbing his head. Akaashi's grip on his hair tightens. He could feel the pull on his scalp and it had only spurred him even more. Bokuto releases more of his cock before swallowing it whole again and again. 

Akaashi then forcefully pushes him away. Bokuto leans dumbly on the heel of his feet, his mouth still agape. "Bokuto-san…" Akaashi says with a panting breath. "Let me fuck your mouth." 

He looks so beautiful with his red bitten lips and glistening skin from sweat that Bokuto could only nod wordlessly, jaw falling open for Akaashi's cock to enter. 

"Slap my legs if you want to stop." He says as he guides his cock to Bokuto's mouth. 

Bokuto doubts he would even want to stop. 

Akaashi starts out slow, rolling his hips gently. Nothing much changed, it seems. He still got a dick in his mouth, but the tension dramatically turned. Akaashi is more domineering and something unfamiliar but not unwelcomed settles in Bokuto's stomach. It feels so satisfying to kneel there complacently and let Akaashi use him. The sensation is overwhelming that it almost made his eyes roll back. 

He hears Akaashi laugh lightly. "Does it feel that good, Bokuto-san? Do you think you can get off from sucking a cock?" 

Bokuto moans at this and sees the setters lips quirk up. He leans in, meeting Akaashi's thrust, and it went deeper. 

"Insatiable." Akaashi mutters before thrusting harder, faster. Drool dribbles from his chin but Bokuto couldn't bring himself to care. "Always so insatiable." He continues through gritted teeth. 

"Open your eyes and look at me, Bokuto." He doesn't remember closing his eyes, but a shudder runs down his spine from the order and the sudden drop of honorific. His vision is unfocused but he still managed to meet Akaashi's eyes. He feels thoroughly fucked, even though he had stopped touching himself since Akaashi took reign. 

_It feels so, so good._

Akaashi lets out a string of curses and his thrusts becomes more sporadic. The hand on his hair grips tighter and Bokuto can already feel his throat starting to sore. Tears build on his eyes but he doesn't want it to end.

Akaashi cries out his name once more before pulling out of his mouth. He pumps his cock, sharp moans as he strokes himself to completion. He cums and Bokuto tries to catch it with his tongue but most of it still ended up on his cheeks. 

Bokuto then licked the remaining white liquid until his cock is clean. Akaashi sighs when he lets go, closing his eyes as he leans to the wall trying to catch his breath. 

"Did you finish?" The question puts Bokuto out of his daze.

"Huh?" 

Akaashi huffs amusedly before Bokuto could properly digest the question. Bokuto looks down on his crotch, finally realizing that he had already gone soft and it's sticky inside his boxers now. 

"Ah… Yeah." He replies. He didn't even notice that he had also came.

"Are you alright? I became too intense by the end of it, I'm sorry." Akaashi says softly, reaching over to entwine their hands. 

Bokuto does not understand what happened; the eagerness to please, the _submission_. But it felt so good that he wouldn't mind doing it again. 

Akaashi shakes their intertwined hands lightly to get his attention. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Great even!"

Akaashi leans in, kissing him chastely on the lips, not minding his own spend on Bokuto's face. 

"Let's get you clean up."

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and first porn fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you did. Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Join me in the big dick!akaashi cult: twt @thunderlokes 
> 
> Title from MAMAMOO - décalcomanie


End file.
